marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
United States Army (Earth-616)/Members
Below is an list of members without an own article of . For other members see Category:United States Army members. __TOC__ Members Alf (Earth-616) Alf was a dog guarding the military ordnance plant where the Porcupine used to work as a civilian. Carlson (Earth-616) Major Carlson worked under combat conditions in the Army medical corps; he was called by Captain America to cure Goliath. After visiting him, he informed the Avengers that he will recover, but must never attempt to shrink any further than his present 10-foot size. Cathcart (Earth-616) Cathcart was a senior officer who was ridiculed by PFC Daniel. Charlie (US Army) (Earth-616) Charlie was part of a military patrol who was sent out by General Ross to arrest Rick Jones, but the boy was rescued by the Hulk. Some time later, he quicky spotted the Hulk once again, wandering outside his cave. Charlie was later called to Washington, D.C. when the whole city was trapped inside Nefaria's indestructible dome. Dixon (Earth-616) General Dixon was invited to Anthony Stark's little party at the Smart House. Ellis (Earth-616) During World War II, Colonel Ellis recruited Nick Fury and Red Hargrove. Feaster (Earth-616) General Feaster came to Keystone after a carnivorous red cloud spread out from Mount Rushmore. He visited the rescue camp in the Custer State Park with Warbird, but he was afraid to be infected. Hays (Earth-616) During the Vietnam War, Captain Hays was contacted by James Rhoders and Iron Man fleeing from the enemy lines. Henson (Earth-616) Henson was a high-ranking colonel rescued by Captain America from nazi kidnappers. Jack (US Army) (Earth-616) Jack tried to grab Rick Jones, preventing him to reach Bruce Banner. Jane (US Army) (Earth-616) Janey was a nurse who worked at the Chu Chi Base hospital during the Vietnam War. Joe (US Army) (Earth-616) Joe spotted Giant-Man's rented helicopter landing at the Los Diablos Missile Base. During the Vietnam War, Joe caught a mayday call from Marine pilots Irish and Drum, whose plane was hit by N.V.A. armory. Jordan (Earth-616) Colonel Jordan was responsible for the operation against the Masters of Evil's seizure of the Avengers Mansion. Marty (US Army) (Earth-616) Marty was a tunnel runner who was stabbed underground by a Vietcong. Marty (WWII) (Earth-616) Marty was a soldier in the US Army stationed in Belgium during the attack of allied forces against the Nazi forces. Marty was killed by one of his comrades thinking he was a vampire. O'Connor (Earth-616) Colonel O'Connor came after Hulk when he was holed up in a nunnery with Betty Ross. O'Donnell (Earth-616) During the Vietnam War at the Chu Chi Twelfth Evac Hospital, O'Donnell gave Rob Little his fourth medal. Peabody (Earth-616) General Peabody raged over the revelation that the Vision had taken control of the US computer systems. Pete (US Army) (Earth-616) Pete captured and restrained the Hulk after he was found unconscious by Glenn Talbot. Rivilli (Earth-616) Rivilli was an helicopter pilot during the Vietnam War. Robinson (Earth-616) Lieutenant Robinson informed Warbird that everyone infected by the Mount Rushmore red cloud had to be transferred to St. Mary's Hospital. Sam (US Army) (Earth-616) During the World War II in an England military base, Sam and Bill Smith witnessed Goliath battle a giant android created by Baron Zemo. Many years later in the United States, Sam tried to keep Miss Ross safe from the Lords of the Living Lightning, but they eventually managed to invade the military base and hold her hostage. In Vietnam, Sam came with Willie Lincoln to a Daredevil's show for the troops. Varghese (Earth-616) Varghese was the lead scientist at the operation from Project: Troubleshooter Facility that turned Corporal Todd Ziller into the American Kaiju. He was extremely insecure about the sucess of the project, mainly because the serum injected into Ziller's body was a mixure of hacked and reverse-engineered versions of dozens of other transformative substances, including MGH, Lizard Formula and Pym Particles. Wright (US Army) (Earth-616) Wright instructed Private First Class Edward Marks before he left Fort Lewis. Former Members Mikey (US Army) (Earth-616) SP4 Meachum's assistant, Mikey was killed in action during the Vietnam War. References Category:Member Lists Category:United States Army members